Cumpleanos de Cinco de Mayo
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's Deidara's birthday and also Cinco de Mayo, so he decides that the best place to celebrate is in Mexico. But while there he may get a surprise. Birthday fic for Deidara


**Hi everyone! I was just randomly looking through my calendar and realized that Deidara's birthday is the same day as Cinco de Mayo. So, this is a birthday/Cinco de Mayo fic! :D**

**Note: I will have translations for anything in Spanish at the end author's note**

**Modern AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hope you like it!**

**. . . . .**

"Sasori –no-danna, wake up un…" Deidara said quietly, poking his sleeping roommate's cheek.

"Danna," he said, poking him again. This continued on for another five minutes before the blonde eventually got bored.

"Sasori danna, wake up un!" he shouted. Giving a small shout, the redhead woke up, falling out of his bed in the process.

"What is wrong with you brat!?" he growled.

"You wouldn't wake up unless I shouted un," Deidara grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Why do I need to get up now, what time is it anyway?"

"Two o'clock un."

"Why are you getting me up at two in the morning?"

"I don't want to be late, our flight leaves at four un," Deidara explained, exasperated.

"What are you talking about brat," Sasori growled, getting off of the floor.

"You know our flight to Mexico un, now come on! I already have our bags packed but we still need to get breakfast then go to the airport which is on the other side of town and-"

"Since when were we going to Mexico?"  
"Saturday is my birthday and that's where I want my party," he said.

"But why do we have to go all the way to Mexico?"

"Saturday is May 5th un," Deidara explained, but groaned when Sasori only gave him a confused look.

"It's Cinco de Mayo un! And the best place to celebrate both is in Mexico, so come on!" he said, grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him from the room.

"Fine! Just let me get dressed," Sasori growled, yanking his hand away.

"Okay, just hurry up un," the blonde sighed, leaving the room and waiting for his friend to get dressed.

. . . . .

"Deidara, quit being such a brat," Sasori said rolling his eyes.

"But I hate shots un," he whimpered.

"Well you're the one who wanted to leave the country just for Cinco de Mayo, so suck it up and take the vaccines," Sasori growled. Pouting, the blonde held still as the man gave him the vaccination shot.

"Jeez, why'd they have to give us like a million shots," the blonde complained as they boarded the plane, already having gotten their luggage checked, getting vaccinations, etc.

"You're overreacting brat, it was only two shots," he sighed. They took their seats with Deidara sitting near the window and Sasori next to him, after they placed their carry-on bags in the overhead compartment.

"No! I had to get like ten un!"

"That's because you weren't up to date on regular vaccinations, not my fault brat." Deidara huffed and continued to sulk until the plane began to lift off. He stared out the window, grinning widely as the plane flew higher and higher into the sky. After a few minutes Deidara pulled out a small book then nudged Sasori.

"You should look through this with me danna un," he said, opening the Spanish for beginners book.

"Honestly brat, why are you going to Mexico if you don't even speak Spanish?"

"You don't speak Spanish either un!"

"I didn't know about this trip until a few hours ago!"

"So, who doesn't know Spanish un!?"

"You obviously don't!"

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you two to quiet down please," one of the workers said.

"…."

"Brat."

"Hmph."

Now quiet, they began to look through the book to try and at least learn the basics before they landed.

. . . . . .

"Ugh, I'm so tired un," Deidara whined as they waited for a taxi at the airport in Mexico. They had already exchanged their money for pesos and were waiting for a ride to a hotel so they'd have somewhere to stay that night.

"How can you be tired? You slept through almost the entire flight," Sasori said, rolling his eyes. They stood there waiting until a yellow taxi pulled up near them. The window rolled down to reveal the vehicle's driver.

A dónde vas? The guy asked.

"Uhhh… The nearest hotel?" Deidara said, not understanding the guy.

"La Ramanda Aeropuerto Mexico?" he asked.

"Si?" Deidara answered. They got into the cab and they guy drove them off to their hotel. Once they reached it, the two got out of the cab.

"Pagarme veinte pesos por el viaje," he said reaching out his hand for the money.

"What un?" the blonde asked. Sighing, Sasori reached into his pocket then handed the man the payment.

"How did you know what he said un?" he asked as they walked to the hotel.

"Because instead of sleeping, I actually read that Spanish book you brought," the redhead answered rolling his eyes. His friend pouted as they walked up to the front desk and got their rooms.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow for your birthday brat?" Sasori asked, glancing over at the blonde as they stood in the elevator to the floor where their rooms were.

"Go to a Mexican restaurant un."

"Which one?"

"I don't know un, we'll decide tomorrow," he said shrugging.

"Fine, but read this so you at least know some Spanish," he said, handing him the book.

"Okay, see you tomorrow un!" he said going into his room. Sasori also walked over to his room next door.

. . . .

The two walked along the streets looking around for a restaurant.

"What about that one un?" Deidara asked, pointing at a large restaurant that seemed to be two stories tall.

"No, it's too fancy, we probably won't have enough money to go there," Sasori said, and they kept walking. As Deidara looked around he suddenly stopped, seeing someone with silver hair and purple eyes run by.

"Danna, I just saw Hidan un!" he shouted, pointing in that direction.

"We're in Mexico brat, Hidan is not here," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"But danna. I-"

"He's not here brat," he said.

"Fine un." They continued to walk until they reached another restaurant, this one much more casual looking.

"Will this one work danna un?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah," he answered, and they walked in. Sasori had a brief conversation with the greeter and he led them back into a separate room.

The once they reached there, "Surprise!" All of their friends, who were supposedly in America, jumped out.

"What are you guys doing here un?" Deidara asked, shocked.

"It's your birthday," Konan, answered smiling. Suddenly a small Mexican band burst into the room and began to sing.

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Deidara, cumpleaños feliz. Que los cumpla feliz, que los vuelva a cumplir, que los siga cumpliendo, hasta el ano tres mil!"

"What did they just say un?" Deidara whispered to Sasori.

"I think it was Happy birthday," he answered.

**. . . . .**

**Translations:**

**A dónde vas? – Where are you going?**

**Ramanda Aeropuerto Mexico – a hotel in Me****xico**

**Pagarme veinte pesos por el viaje – Pay me 20 pesos (Mexican currency) for the ride**

**Cumpleaños feliz… - Happy birthday song in Spanish**

**So, good or bad? I actually had it half done then realized I had to post it today so the end was a little rushed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
